


kiwi

by Theboys



Series: what a time to be alive [15]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, basketball player!Jared, journalist!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theboys/pseuds/Theboys
Summary: “Your Daddy is a lot of things,” the woman says, teeth shining, “but he’s not ugly Logan, you’re right.”In which there is a rehearsal dinner and Jensen is jealous.





	kiwi

**Author's Note:**

> LMFAO I KNOW y'all thought i was fully dead this time.
> 
> I was just writing a thesis proposal and doing grad school shit--so basically, you weren't wrong. 
> 
> after the harry steels song. y'all know the one.

“I’m not jealous,” Jensen says, dropping to one knee as Logan narrowly avoids knocking into the refreshment table. 

Chris snorts, tugging at the bow-tie Chad had insisted on him wearing. 

“You are,” Chris says, “and at my rehearsal dinner, no less.”

Jensen winces as Logan collides with his shin and presses a cold nose just below his kneecap.

“Why were you outside without your jacket,” Jensen asks flatly, and Logan’s blond curls bounce adorably.

“Wasn’t,” Logan says, voice muffled by the fabric.

“Your ears are red, Lo,” Jensen says, and Logan steps back, small hands fisted in Jensen’s slacks.

“Daddy said I could,” Logan pouts, and Jensen ignores how Logan’s lashes frame his marbled eyes.

“Go find Theo,” Jensen relents, motioning toward the edge of the crowd where he can see Chad’s five-year old nephew chewing on what, from this angle, looks like a soccer cleat.

“Do  _ not  _ run,” Jensen hisses, and Chris thumps him on the back and ruffles Logan’s curls as the three-year old trots off.

“He’s gonna ruin that suit. Jared goes out and buys the kid a tailored Burberry suit and he’s gonna get eggnog on the lapel.” Jensen tucks the edge of his thumb in between his teeth and winces at the dinosaur roar Logan unleashes as he collides with Theo.

“Logan Alexander Padalecki!” 

Jared’s voice booms out over the cacophony and Chris glances at him even as Chad sidles up next to his fiancee, three champagne flutes balanced precariously in his hands.

Logan stutters to a halt and even Jensen can see that his false wide-eyed innocence is hard to ignore.

“I know your Papa told you not to run,” Jared says, and Logan makes a chagrined sound, even as Theo potentially bites at his ankles.

Jensen can’t hear anymore as Jared steps closer and drops down to one knee, but Chad shoves the drink underneath his nose with a raised brow.

“Go talk to him,” Chad says, sounding bored.

“I’m giving him space.”

Chris guffaws and sucks a hickey on Chad’s neck, somehow simultaneously. Jensen gags and prays he and Jared aren’t exactly this disgusting.

“You gave him space in Louisiana,” Chad adds, grunting as Chris applies suction.

“He apologized for yelling and walking out,” Jensen says, and Chris comes up for air, his cheeks flushed. Jensen punches him in the arm for the sheer pleasure of it.

“And you said you were sorry for being a weird Stepford wife,” Chris drawls, and Jensen shrugs at the apt descriptor.

“So why aren’t y’all fucking in one of Chad’s fourteen guest rooms right about now?”

Jensen splutters for air and crosses his arms before he remembers that the linen of his dress shirt will wrinkle instantaneously with the movement.

“Because it’s your  _ rehearsal dinner _ ?”

Chad rubs absently at the blue-black bruise on his neck and grins slyly.

“So? We already did. Sometime between when you were angsting after Jared’s wedding toast and when Logan tried to pee in the ficus on the balcony,” Chad says, and Jensen hopes to God he can send out an e-vite for new best friends.

“He’s tired of me,” Jensen admits, and Chris chokes on air while the remainder of Chad’s champagne sloshes onto his hand.

“You’re a fucking moron,” Chad says unhelpfully, and Chris sighs, deep. 

“I hate to agree with my sugarplum over here,” Chris says slowly, “but maybe you oughta think about telling him about Mark. Might make you seem like less of a raging bitch.”

Chad looks from one to other with the disgruntled gaze of someone who feels distinctly left out, but Jensen knows Chris is right.

“Not tonight,” Jensen admits, and his friends reluctantly nod.

There’s a momentary lull when Jensen realizes he doesn’t know where Jared and co. are, and he excuses himself as he listens for Logan’s baby babble.

“God. He’s so handsome,” Jensen hears a woman say as he’s rounding the corner into the  _ ballroom,  _ for God’s sake, and Logan is perched sedately in the crook of Jared’s arm, little oxfords slipping on the unforgiving fabric of Jared’s suit jacket.

“He looks just like you,” the woman continues, and she’s dressed in a wine-red number that sweeps the floor, plunging neckline leaving nothing to the imagination.

Her brown hair is twisted into an elaborate topknot and Logan is staring at it in fascination.

“Naw,” Jared laughs, his voice warm the way it isn’t with strangers. “He doesn’t look much like me. His Papa probably could’ve had him without any of my help,” Jared adds, and the woman laughs, one hand resting on the same arm that’s cradling Logan.

“I’ll give it to you,” the woman says, “the hair, sure. I’ve never seen a blond Padalecki before now. But your eyes are similar,” she motions, reaching up to gesture between their faces.

Logan’s nose crinkles and he buries his face into his Daddy’s neck.

“Unca Chad says it’s hard out here for a pimp but it’s better’n being ugly like Daddy,” Logan spouts, and Jensen almosts doubles over in muffled, nearly silent laughter. He’s going to to kill Chad before he makes it down the aisle.

Jared erupts without the slightest pause, neck flushed red the way it does when he’s truly amused. Jensen feels like he’s starring in a teen movie--hidden behind some kind of foliage--a palm tree, maybe? He wouldn’t put it past Chad. A palm tree in Texas.

“You not ugly, Daddy,” Logan says, patting his cheek with likely sticky fingers. He’s had two bowls of ice cream today as a treat.

“Thanks, baby,” Jared says, and the woman has laughed too, her eyes bright with mirth. 

“Your Daddy is a lot of things,” the woman says, teeth shining, “but he’s not ugly Logan, you’re right.”

Jared brings up a hand to shove Logan’s hair away from his face and Logan rests his cheek into one broad palm.

“Where’s Papa,” Logan says loudly, “s’dark and I want my jammies.”

Jensen figures this is as good a cue as he’s going to get, so he steps into the open air with arms outstretched.

“Give me my baby,” Jensen teases, and Jared’s eyes catch on his face with heady warmth. Jensen blushes to the tips of his toes.

“Hey darling,” Jensen says, swinging Logan around in a quick circle and ignoring the swell of nausea that arises from the motion.

He’s got to be careful or Jared’s gonna guess the news when Jensen vomits it down the front of his Armani ensemble.

“I’m sorry I runned today,” Logan says, slapping Jensen’s cheeks with a ferocity only a child is capable of. 

Jensen nods seriously, eyes narrowed. “Ran, baby. And that’s good. Because you’re not getting ice cream for the rest of the week so I can make sure you  _ stay _ sorry, alright?”

Logan’s brow furrows and he looks a bit like a constipated chipmunk, but Jared clears his throat behind them and Logan deflates. “Yes, Papa,” he says, and all the fight dissolves from his little body as he curls into Jensen’s neck.

Jensen’s throat closes and he’s in danger of crying in front of Jared and the woman he’s seen him talking to  _ all. Fucking. Night. _

The woman’s face is polite but expressionless, and Jared turns away from Logan and Jensen on an afterthought.

“It’s past my little man’s bedtime,” Jared says in apology. “I think I’d better head out, Sandy.”

The woman--Sandy--Jensen thinks uncharitably, smiles and dips her head in acknowledgment.

“No worries. Three-year-olds must be a lot of energy,” she says, gathering the hem of her dress in her right hand.

“I’ll see you at Chad’s bachelor party,” she adds, reaching up to pet Logan’s soft hair before nodding at Jensen and taking her leave.

The room is very still for a moment, and Jared is looking down at both of them, mouth soft.

Jensen switches Logan to his other arm and his son sleepily curls chubby arms around Jensen’s neck.

“Absolutely fucking not,” Jensen hisses, and he keeps a straight face even as Jared’s eyebrows raise to his hairline.

-

“Sandy, Jen?” Jared whisper-laughs, and Jensen pops him in the shoulder.

“Shut up, shut up,” he hisses. “I’m trying to put your demon spawn to sleep.”

Jared leans against the doorframe of the adjoining room of the suite, big frame blocking the light from the hallway. 

“Face like an angel,” Jared comments, and Jensen folds his little dress socks and puts them in his diaper bag.

“Be that as it may, he acts just like you,” Jensen grumbles, and Jared chuckles behind him.

Logan sleeps like a cherub, one small fist tucked underneath his cheek, and Jensen can feel the damn waterworks starting up again.

He backs out of the room after switching the baby monitor on, and Jared takes him by the hand.

Jensen’s a little surprised but Jared doesn’t seem to notice, sitting down on the edge of their King and tugging Jensen in between his open legs.

“We okay?” Jared asks, but his voice is cautious.

“I don’t like her,” Jensen says huffily, but Jared’s mouth only twitches and he nods seriously. “There was a lot of--” he motions to his own flat chest in an approximation of cleavage and presses two fingers against the bridge of his nose.

“Breasts,” Jared supplies unhelpfully, and Jensen’s lower lip comes out in a pout that Jared isn’t often able to resist.

“Aw, baby,” Jared says, his voice contrite. “We used to date way back. Like, back in high school. She was seeing some dentist last time I checked.”

Jensen shrugs, petulant to the last. That bitch called his baby  _ and  _ his husband handsome. A snake is a fucking snake. 

He knows what Jared looks like. He knows the kind of kids Jared  _ makes _ , thank you very much. It’s almost too much for his blood pressure. This is going to give him preeclampsia all over again. 

“Sweetheart,” Jared tries, and his voice is worried again. He’s ducking his head, trying to catch Jensen’s eyes.

“I had a bad ex,” Jensen blurts out, and Jared’s hands tighten around his waist. 

“Bad how,” Jared replies, voice flat. He shows no signs of confusion with the abrupt shift in topic.

Jensen places his hands on top of Jared’s to still their trembling.

“Not like how you think. Well, maybe some of how you think,” Jensen pauses and then winces when Jared’s fingers dig into his hipbones with increased pressure.

“Don’t ask me to promise you anything,” Jared warns. “I won’t lie to you.”

Jensen takes a deep breath and hides a fond smile.

“I’m tired and I don’t want to talk about it all tonight,” he admits, “but he used to make me feel s-stupid when I was confused about things, or when I asked too many questions.”

Jensen scrubs one hand across his face.

“I don’t think he meant it--he was really smart. Like, freakishly smart. And some of that was like, you can’t make someone feel inferior without their consent,  _ blah blah _ ,” Jensen says, and Jared’s grinning at him even though it’s tight around the edges like he’s keeping himself in check.

“He was a grown man,” Jared dismisses. “And if he was half as smart as you’re telling me, he knew how his shit smelled.”

Jared’s accent curls thick around the last few words and Jensen catches himself before he starts nodding in the negative. 

There’s too much to explain and two bowls of mint-chocolate chip for a three-year-old was excessive.

“It’s not an excuse,” Jensen says. “But it is the reason,” he adds, and Jared holds his gaze before leaning forward and pressing his face against Jensen’s abdomen.

Something about the sight makes him want to cry--he’s three months along and he’s planning to tell Jared any day now, but he’s tired of hiding his weird mood swings.

“And you’re having a-another fucking baby,” Jensen says, voice already high and wet.

Jared’s neck stiffens and he’s already wrapped his hands double around Jensen’s mid-section.

“I hope you’re  _ happy,”  _ Jensen says and promptly bursts into tears.

 

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> on a serious note, i know the ashes of tumblr are floating in the wind as of yesterday, but those prompts REALLY fucking helped, and i'm working on them now. I just wanted to get something out to you guys.
> 
> If you have more/wanna drop me a line, y'all can [call me, beep me, reach me](http://brosamigos.tumblr.com/)


End file.
